Spider-Hog in Shadow Style
Spider-Hog is a 2002 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, this film starts with Shadow the Hedgehog as Shadow Parker, a high-school student who turns to crimefighting after developing spider powers, Dark Oak as Oak Osborn (a.k.a. The Dark Goblin), Maria the Hedgehog as Maria Jane Watson, Amy Rose as Amy Miller and Silver the Hedgehog as his best friend Harry Osborn. Plot It all started with Shadow Parker (Shadow), his 2 best friends: Silver Osborn (Silver) and Amy Miller (Amy Rose) and Shadow's secret crush: Maria Jane Watson (Maria) visit at the Columbia University with their high school class. While Shadow's taking photos, he got bitten on the hand by a spider. Feeling unwell, he passes out shortly after arriving home. Meanwhile, the scientist and owner of Oscorp, Oak Osborn (Dark Oak), Silver's father, is attempting to preserve his company's military contract and knowing that his business will be over. He experiments on himself with his company's new, but unstable, performance-enhancing chemical vapor which increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also causes him to become insane and he kills his assistant, Charmy Stromm. The next morning, Shadow wakes to find that his vision has improved and that his body has changed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with Scourge Thompson. After that, Shadow ran away from the school and realizes that he has the spider abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops and swing webs from his wrists. Lying to his aunt and uncle about where he's going, Shadow decides to enter a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Maria Jane. During the argument, Uncle Tails advises Shadow, "With great power comes great responsibility." Then, Shadow lashes out at his uncle and leaves for the tournament. Shadow won, but was cheated out of the contest money. In retaliation, he allows the thief to escape with the promoter's money. Afterward, Shadow finds Amy who tried to tell him something until he saw that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Then, Shadow tracks down the carjacker when he find out that it was the same thief which he allowed to escape earlier. After Shadow disarms him, the carjacker tries to get away, but falls out of a window and is killed. That same night, Oak as The Dark Goblin kills several scientists including General Blackheart who are threatening to drive Oak out of business. The next morning, Shadow and his friends finally finished high school. After that, Shadow decides to use his powers to fight injustice, made a costume and his superhero name: Spider-Hog. Then, Shadow and Amy was hired as a photographer when they arrives in J. Jonah Robotnik's office. Meanwhile, Oak, after finding out that Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair. Although he successfully murders them, he tried to get Maria Jane and Amy until Spider-Hog arrives and drives him off. The next day, Robotnik quickly dubs The Dark Goblin. When the boys left, The Dark Goblin offers Spider-Hog a place at his side, but Spider-Hog refuses, knowing that it's the right thing to do. At night, Amy and Maria Jane were in trouble by the gangs which Amy used to own them money until Spidey came and save. Before he leave, Maria Jane gives Spidey a kiss on the lips after moving his mask a little. Then, he left. Meanwhile, at the appointment, the guys were having a thanksgiving dinner while Oak figures out Spider-Hog's true identity and left. When he left, Silver and the girls were arguing until Aunt Cosmo told them to stop. Then, the girls left. Meanwhile, at night, The Dark Goblin came and attacks Aunt Cosmo. While Aunt Cosmo recovers in the hospital, Maria Jane told Shadow that she has a crush on Spider-Hog who rescued her twice and asks Shadow whether he ever asked about her. Then, Shadow reflects on his own feelings and they were about to kiss until Silver enters. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend and his best friend, Silver tells his father about Maria Jane and Shadow. Then, Norman found out about Spider-Hog's weakness. After that, he kidnapped Maria Jane and Amy. Then, he give a phone call to Shadow that he kidnapped them and took them at the bridge. Meanwhile, the girls were at the top on the bridge with The Dark Goblin. Before Spider-Hog arrives, The Dark Goblin holds Maria Jane, Amy and the tram car, full of children. Then, Spider-Hog arrives and The Dark Goblin forces Spider-Hog to choose who he wants to save, drops Maria Jane, Amy and the children. Then, Spider-Hog manages to save Maria Jane, Amy and the tram car while The Dark Goblin's pelted by the people of New Sonic City who's showing loyalty to Spider-Hog. After Spider-Hog put the tram down to safely, The Dark Goblin grabs him and throws Spidey into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. The tables turn as The Dark Goblin boasts of how he'll kill Maria Jane and Shadow's best friend: Amy Miller. Then, Spider-Hog dominates over him, forcing The Dark Goblin into being unmasked. At first, Oak begs for forgiveness, but his evil personal attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Hog. Then, Spidey avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Oak instead and he dies after asking Shadow that he don't tell Silver about The Dark Goblin. The next day, at Oak’s funeral, Silver swears vengeance toward Spider-Hog who he believes that he was responsible for killing his father. When anybody left, Maria Jane told Shadow that she was in love with him, but Shadow, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Hog's enemies, hides his true feelings. As Shadow leaves the funeral, he recalls Uncle Tails's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as Spider-Hog. Cast Super Shadow 8.jpg|Super Shadow as Spider-Hog|link=Super Shadow Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Parker|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Maria Jane Watson|link=Maria the Hedgehog Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Amy Miller|link=Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Silver Osborn, Shadow and Amy's best friend|link=Silver the Hedgehog Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Oak Osborn/The Dark Goblin|link=Dark Oak Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Uncle Tails|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Aunt Cosmo|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Blackheart 3.jpg|Blackheart as General Blackheart|link=Blackheart Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as J. Jonah Robotnik|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Cream Brant|link=Cream the Rabbit Chris smiled 2.jpg|Chris as Chris Robertson|link=Christopher Thorndyke Scourge the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Scourge as Scourge Thompson|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Charmy Stormm|link=Charmy Bee Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Vector Carradine|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies